crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
The Banshee's Tale
The Banshee’s tale, by E.E. Nalley, continues the story of Laneth, daughter of Joan as well as the Loophole and Solange arc. It was published on 2017-06-26 and covers from 2007-09-21 to 2007-10-01, as well as early spring of 773. It follows Intervention and precedes Dague de L'esprit. Summary 2007-10-01 A Headmistress Carson introduces Laneth, a Pictish warrior who has been reincarnated into the body of Elaine Nalley, to an assemblage of scholars. After a bit of a rough start, she decides to tell the tale of how she won the right of bean sith. 2007-09-21 Tansy Walcutt sees Dr. Betty Markham to discuss her mother’s case. Tansy asks why she should trust Dr. Markham. Then they discuss Munchhausen Syndrome. Dr. Markham says that certain forms are incurable; Tansy is not willing to accept that. Dr. Markham says that’s Galahad syndrome talking, and Tansy ripostes that she should be prepared to go on a quest. She is not going to give up on her mother. 773-SP A Brother Calvert arrives with an offer to the village chief of Morlock, Galan, of marriage from Duke Drest, son of Alba, for the hand of his daughter Laneth, daughter of Joan. Laneth does not take the offer well. She storms out of the hall. Her father follows her, and gives her an ultimatum: either accept the Duke’s suit, give her father suitable grounds for refusing it, or swear the Oath to the Bean Sith and become a full Sister of the Blade. He will have her answer in the morning. 2007-09-22 A Tansy talks to Kayda about her problems with Dr. Markham. All she wants is the chance to get into her mother’s mind and fix her. Kayda thinks this is a possibility. On her way back to Dickinson, she reflects on what she learned from Poe’s house mother. Then Prue Tavori finds her and talks about her problems with Adam Lambert. Tansy agrees to talk to someone else about it. 773-SP B Chief Galan goes to talk with the head of the Bean Sith and ask her to turn down his daughter’s request to take the Oath and face the trials. The discussion does not go well. 2007-09-22 B Tansy talks to Wyatt and gets him to agree to talk to Adam Lambert. Greasy shows Wyatt what the actual problem with his skin is. Wyatt decides to have his spirit, The Kodiak take a look at it. Possibly Atlantean magic can help. 773-SP C Laneth, daughter of Joan, takes the Oath and passes the tests. 2007-09-22 C At Doyle Medical Center, The Kodiak does an examination using Atlantean medical technology, and discovers a problem in the Meta-Gene complex (MGC). There’s a missing connection. He sketches out a medication that should suppress the secretions. That night, around curfew, Tansy orders some garments off the rack from her favorite designer and asks that they be delivered by teleport courier. 2007-09-23 After church, a message arrives for Tansy that a courier is waiting to deliver something. She picks it up and hurries to Poe to show Elaine what she got for them. It’s a pair of magnificent fur coats. The pair hurry to the Venus Inc. clubhouse for photos. At Doyle Medical Complex, The Kodiak shows assembled medical personnel what’s wrong with Adam, and they try out the medicine for the first time. It seems to work. 773-SP D Laneth, daughter of Joan, sends a very courteous return message to Duke Drest, via Brother Calvert, saying that she is Bean Sith, and so not at her father’s bidding. She would not be adverse to his pressing his suit in person. 2007-09-25 Tansy Walcutt’s 18th birthday. Whatever she does takes place off-screen. 2007-09-28 Tansy Walcutt gets the go-ahead on telepathic intervention to treat her mother’s Munchausen Syndrome. The first attempt will be in three days. Professor Geintz will monitor. 2007-10-01 B Tansy deals with her mother’s fear in a highly symbolic sorta-battle with personality fragments and archetypes in Marissa Walcutt’s mind space. She wins, Fear loses. 773-SP E Duke Drest receives Laneth’s message. It goes reasonably well. 2007-10-01 E After being released from ARC, Marissa Walcutt talks with Headmistress Carson and receives an offer to join the staff as one of their attorneys. (The story discussion indicates it’s not going to be that simple.) Wyatt finds a picture of what his two girlfriends did with Tansy’s birthday gift. To say he’s pleased is understating it. Characters In order of appearance. *Elizabeth Carson - Headmistress Carson *Laneth, daughter of Joan - Loophole’s alter ego from long ago and far away - protagonist *lots of academics *Dr. Betty Markham - one of the psychiatrists in Doyle Medical Center. *Solange - Tansy Walcott - Senior, telepath and empath, protagonist *Amelia Hartford - assistant Headmistress (mention) *Marissa Dawson-Walcutt - Tansy’s mother *Galan mac Alba, village chief of Morlock *Gede, Galan’s young son serving as cupbearer *Joan of Morlock, Galen’s wife and Laneth’s mother. A sorcereress of no mean repute. *Brother Rupertus Calvert, OSB - christian monk and herald. *Drest, mac Talorgan, duke of Loch Linn Garan *a stable boy (mentioned) *Pejuta - Kayda Franks - shaman in training *Fubar - Louis Geintz - head of Psychic Arts *Hard Sell - - (one scene, two lines) *Loophole - Elaine Nalley - Poe cottage RA *Bella Horton - Poe Cottage house mother *Chemtrail - Pruedence Tavori - student, romantically interested in Adam Lambert *Greasy - Adam Lambert *Aine daughter of Ingrid - head of the Bean Sith *Kodiak - Wyatt Cody - head of the Alpha’s club *Peeper - John Martin - one scene - Adam’s roommate *a nurse *The Kodiak - ancient Atlantean healer, bonded to Wyatt Cody *Raul Tenant - one of the doctors at Doyle Medical Center. *Stephen of Beverly Hills - couture designer *Rev. Daren Englund - school chaplain and hunter of things that go bump in the night. *Totem - Charlie Lodgeman - Shaman, originally with the Mystic Six, Whateley trustee (Mention) *Dr. Chris Summers - Doctor at ARC * horde of personality fragments and archetypes. *Oscar Bardue - Crisis simulation team leader (mentioned) *Melvin Donner - auto shop teacher (mentioned) Category:Stories Category:E. E. Nalley